ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Overwatch World Cup
|teams=24 |champions= |runner-up1= |runner-up2= |matches= |mvp= Bang "JJonak" Sung-hyeon |previous=2017 |next=2019 }} The 2018 Overwatch World Cup was an Overwatch esports tournament, organized by Blizzard Entertainment, the game's developer. It was the third Overwatch World Cup. It featured 24 represented nations from around the world, with the final tournament taking place at the Anaheim Convention Center during BlizzCon from November 2–3, 2018. The final took place on November 2 between South Korea and China. South Korea won 4–0, winning their third straight World Cup title. Teams Committees Each country has a National Competition Committee, consisting of a general manager, head coach, and community lead. Blizzard selected each team's general manager, while the head coach and community leads were selected through a two-step voting process, that took place from May 24 to May 30. Any player with a Blizzard account in good standing was welcome to apply for a head coaching position for their country; the country's top 150 players voted for who they would like to be their country's head coach. The top three candidates from the first round of voting moved on to a second round of voting, and the person with the most votes in the second round was selected as the country's head coach. The community leaders are responsible for "rallying their community and marketing their team to the masses." Like the head coaches, the community lead for each country was chosen through a two-step voting process. A country's entire player base voted for the community lead. After the first round of voting, the top 10 from that round were candidates for the second round; the person with the most votes in the second round was selected as their country's community lead. Players They players representing each country were selected by their National Competition Committee. The Committees selected up to 12 players from June 1 to July 5 to represent their country and then had to cut it down to 7 players to be their final roster. Qualification From March 28 to April 28, 2018, Blizzard tracked the average skill rating of the top 150 players from the top 20 countries to determine the countries who qualified for the tournament. The four host countries, South Korea, Thailand, France, and the United States, automatically qualified. ;Automatically qualified (4) * * * * ;Qualified by skill rating (20) * * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * * * Venues Group stage The top 24 national teams were grouped into four different round-robin style groups, with the matches played in Incheon, Los Angeles, Bangkok, and Paris. The top two teams in each group advanced to a single-elimination playoff bracket, with the matches played in Anaheim. Incheon stage Source: OWWC Los Angeles stage Source: OWWC Bangkok stage Source: OWWC Paris stage Source: OWWC Knockout stage The top two teams from each group advanced to the playoff bracket. All of the playoff rounds took place at the Anaheim Convention Center in Anaheim, California during BlizzCon. To coincide with the event, Blizzard launched the "Overwatch World Cup Viewer," which is a standalone program that allows users to view World Cup matches in real time in Overwatch's spectator mode, which allows users to roam around the map in a free camera, as well as take the perspectives of the players. Users are also able to view replays of each map played in the client. ' |'3' | |1 | | |0 |' ' |'3' | |' ' |'3' | |0 | |' ' |'3' | |0 | | |0 |' ' |'2' | |' ' |'3' | |0 | |' ' |'4' | |0 | |' ' |'3' | |2 }} References External links * Official website Overwatch Category:Overwatch World Cup Overwatch Overwatch